Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton)/@comment-26418719-20151004114149/@comment-26418719-20151010172609
@ImagoDesattrolante The problem here is that each character counters another causing this to a be a rock-paper-scissors type match. In this case, it depends on who is best equipped to survive assaults by the one they foil while attacking the ones that they are foiled by, since every character is going to want the one who foils them dead. Silver wants Shadow dead, Sonic wants Silver dead and Shadow wants Sonic dead. We've already established this. The PROBLEM is that Silver is poorly equipped to not only attack Shadow, but he also can't reliably prevent Sonic from approaching, either. None of them are stupid enough to not realize that this is a rock-paper-scissors type match. They know that if they're left alone with their foil, they're dead. Silver can't do much against Shadow, due to the fact that he's got to get close to Shadow to use his Telekinesis, and Shadow can fire unreflectable Chaos Spears at him, and freeze him with Chaos Control. In the meantime, Sonic could, quite easily, come from behind and attack Silver. Considering Silver is significantly slower and strikes with less force than the other two 'hogs, in a hand-to-hand fight, Silver would lose pretty quickly. In short, Silver cannot both get rid of Shadow AND hold off Sonic, he has to focus on one or the other, which EASILY puts him in the worst situation for this fight, which is why i'm calling that the Telekinetic Time Traveler (heh, alliteration) will be the first 'hog to die. Now let's get onto Shadow. Shadow is poorly equipped to attack Sonic, mostly because his arsenal is countered by Sonic, as Sonic is easily capable of avoiding Chaos Spears, and can counter Shadow's Chaos Control with his own. On the flipside, Shadow can keep Silver at bay very easily by simply kiting him and using Chaos Spears, as well as avoiding the projectiles Silver will inevitably throw at him. Shadow will relentlessly pursue his target, so Sonic's got to keep moving, but he won't just ignore Silver. He'll likely throw a few Chaos Spears his way. He's tough enough to take hits from Silver, too. He'll definitely last longer than Silver, and his relentless chasing could give Sonic trouble, but i don't see the so-called Ultimate Life Form taking this. Lastly, there's Sonic. Sonic is easily in the best situation here, being able to not only avoid Shadow's attacks very easily but, if Silver is distracted, Sonic can easily score a few hits before running away, and considering Sonic is rather fond of the hit-and-run strategy, it's likely that will be what he uses on Silver until he sees an opportunity to finish him off. Sonic is also more than tough enough to take hits from Shadow if he gets caught off guard. This is why i see The Blue Blur taking this match home. From this information, it's likely that Silver is going to die first considering Silver is unlikely to go after Sonic first (As that would leave him with Shadow, who he would SURELY lose against, instead of Sonic, who he has an advantage against), but the thing is that Sonic is going to continously harass Silver with hit-and-run tactics while evading Shadow. Sonic could also, in theory, cause Shadow to inadvertently attack Silver by running behind him, and Silver's really not fast enough to dodge attacks from EITHER of the other two hedgehogs, and he's not as strong or durable either. Doesn't help he's not very good at hand-to-hand combat (the infamous roundhouse kick to the back of Silver's head). Yes, he may be able to compare in durability and strength but he's still weaker in comparison. And speed? Silver doesn't even come close to the other two. So once Silver is down, that leaves Sonic and Shadow. And, as i've already established, Sonic counters Shadow, leaving the victory quite clear-cut.